


Dear santa...

by Thursdaychild



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursdaychild/pseuds/Thursdaychild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret Mutant Exchange 2015 from SharpestScalpel's request.</p><p>Summary:<br/>Charles thinks Christmas time is the perfect time to ask his long-time boyfriend Erik to move in with him. After all, Erik is finished with his degree now and they're going to be in the same city again - they've spent enough time apart, Charles reasons. And he know, he knows, Erik doesn't care a fig for Christmas because his boyfriend is Jewish after all but the twinkle lights are bloody romantic and he's going to press every advantage he has because Erik's always been so independent and Charles is nervous as hell about this.</p><p>    Erik isn't sure what's going on with his boyfriend - Charles has been acting strangely ever since Erik told him that not only is Erik graduating, he's found a job in Charles's city. They can be together again, Erik thinks! Isn't that what they were hoping for after two years of long-distance relationship that they've only managed because they can't imagine breaking up? Or is Erik the only one who feels like that? Maybe Charles is getting ready to break up with him, to let him down easy so that Erik has time to find something else before he moves.</p><p>    Are these two ever going to learn to use their words?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear santa...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SharpestScalpel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestScalpel/gifts).



> Dear SharpestScalpel,  
> I'm not much of a writer and I'm usually work on comics and illustrations. So I decide to make it into a short, short story with an illustration. I hope you like this work.  
> Your Secret Mutant

Dear Santa,

Since I believe you are an expert at gift giving. Therefore I'd like your opinion on this gift I've prepare for him.

It's my apartment's key. Do you think he would love it?

Love

Charles


End file.
